Complicated relationship
by susarian
Summary: First of all! I'm just stating my opinion. Don't scold me for anything. If you like, please you can write your opinion about it in the review. Anyway. This is about the relationship between Taiwan, China and Singapore


At the UN conference room, a few UN observer states and some small or/and weak countries gather around a table.

"Seriously! How dare China block my path to independence!" Taiwan exclaimed slamming the table.

"Israel is really an asshole! He promised to give me a piece of land for my home and now he takes it back!" Palestine exclaimed loudly.

"Well, just when I finally had my independent, my home is deteriorating in an accelerated rate." South Sudan sighed.

"Guys… shouldn't we went to the meeting already?" Bhutan said with uncertainty.

"Forget about the meeting! They probably don't care if we attend or not!" Taiwan exclaimed.

"Ya, I mean, we are just some small and not important countries. We better not get involved with all those big people!" Palestine huffed sarcastically.

"Well, just to let you know. Five minutes later is the meeting and if you all don't turn up, don't come crying to us saying that your issues are not addressed!" Singapore who suddenly appeared in the room snapped.

"Singapore!" Taiwan exclaimed in shocked when she realised Singapore just suddenly appeared in the room.

"Singapore! How did you get into here? I'm pretty sure we've locked the door!" East Timor asked in shock.

"Well, just for your information, I have the key of this meeting room as I forgot to return it to Switzerland last time after I finish using it," Singapore replied while playing with the key in her hand.

"Anyway, just go to the meeting. Even if your issues will not be taken care of seriously, it's still worth a shot if you want to get the support from others to solve them." Singapore advised before leaving the room.

Seeing Singapore leave the room, Taiwan thought for a while and sighed before standing up and followed Singapore.

The others looked at each other before standing up and follow them.

After the meeting, Taiwan runs towards Singapore.

"Singapore, how do you know we're there?" Taiwan.

"Well, East Timor accidentally forgot to turn off her location on her phone in which I immediately knew where are all of you," Singapore explained.

"Just out of curiosity. You get your independence unexpectedly, right?" Taiwan asked.

"Yes, Malaysia just kicked me out without telling me beforehand. I was really shocked by it." Singapore replied awkwardly.

"That's really good. China just blocked my path to independence and send threatening signals to those who accepted my independence." Taiwan sighed.

Singapore just smiled awkwardly. She, of course, knew the awkward relationship of Taiwan and China.

"Singapore, would you support me for my independence?" Taiwan asked honestly.

"… no. I've said it before, didn't I?" Singapore replied.

"But China turned a blind eye towards our relationship. You've treated me like an independent country and now you refuse to accept my independence!" Taiwan exclaimed.

"Taiwan! Don't get me started. The last time you heavily publicize my visit to your country and make it such a way that sends the message I would support your independence has gotten me into a deep trouble with China!" Singapore snapped.

"You responded by telling others to caution my entry to the UN!" Taiwan shouted back.

"What about you! For goodness sake, you burn my flag and say bad things about me! How do you think I feel when you trample my pride!" Singapore replied fiercely with eyes that seem wanting to kill someone.

"I see the importance in you to get my independence! I thought we're friends! Yet…you refuse to help me even when I needed it." Taiwan replied with teary eyes that seems wanting to cry.

"China turned a blind eye towards our relationship…you're an exception. China would not hesitate to sour the relationship with others if they are too close to me. But you! China ignores it, you sent your military towards my home for military training and trade with me in large quantity. With such a closeness in our relationship, China doesn't even care about it! Why can't you just help me with this one!" Taiwan exclaimed with tears that are dripping down her eyes.

Singapore looked at Taiwan and sighed.

"China turned a blind eye as I too have a good relationship with him. Also, US does the same as well for you, didn't he? Taiwan, you've to realise that the situation is not that simple. China is a great power now and many depend on him for a lot of stuff. We cannot recognize your independent as it will threaten the stability and even the survival of us." Singapore sighed.

"I know…but…can't you just helped me. I'm an independent country for decades! Represent as one of the permanent members of the UN! Just because of China…just because of him I lost everything!" Taiwan shouted so loud it startled everyone in the corridor.

"Just because of me for what?" China suddenly appeared beside the girls and asked gloomily that send a shiver down the spine.

"Hello, China." Singapore greeted in which China nodded his head back in response.

"I hate you!" Taiwan shouted glaring back at China in which Singapore hit her neck, causing her to faint.

China just tapping on his feet impatiently as Singapore catch Taiwan.

"Singapore, I know you don't want to get involve in this, so would you mind just conducting your business and others in our home and don't meddle with our relationship?" China asked sternly.

"Yes, I would like to." Singapore sighed.

China turned around and walked away, in which Singapore called him back.

"Don't you want to send Taiwan towards the hospital?" Singapore asked.

"She'll be fine. Also, advise her to come home. I would give her the same treatment as Hong Kong and Macau." China replied while walking away.

Singapore just carries Taiwan and sighed before walking towards the nearest hospital. (Can't you just call the ambulance?)

 **Author note** : Nothing personal, it's just the opinion I feel about the relationships between Singapore, Taiwan and China! Sorry if there are any inaccuracies and don't scold me for portraying the political relationship in this way. Just write down your opinion about it.


End file.
